Percabeth CAUGHT!
by DaughterofPoiseiden
Summary: Percy stays in Annabeths room at camp half blood and Chirons NOT happy.
1. Goodnight

Annabeth pov

"Annabeth we need to talk" Percy said sitting down on my bed in the counslers room in Athena cabin,

"Theres nothing to talk about, we defeated the Giants, and now we are back at camp, and we will continue training, nothing to discuss." I say grabbing his hznd and putting my head on his shoulder.

"You know that I didnt mean about camp." Gods, please dont be breaking up with me...

"Look, weve been together for almost a year and we should spend as much tome together as possible, and..." Gods, he can be such a idiot,

"Percy? Can you stay with me tonight?" I say, outside the window i see the sun sinking lower and lower.

"Sure." he says, looking startled, "Let me go get some blankets and ill sleep on the other bed."

"Forget that, just sleep over here with me, the beds plenty big enough."

Percy pov

What the hell? sleep WITH her? uh... okay then... when I said more time together I thought that I would get a "we're fine" or just a simple OK. Well, its 9:56 lights out at 10 so I might as well.

I climb into Annabeths bed and she curls up in a ball, I just go with my gut and throw my arm over her and hold her against me.

Annabeths pov

Awww. Hes hugging me! wait STOP ANNABETH, TO GIRLY. Any way, i just kinda curled up against his chest and sighed, that seemed to do it, I reached up and kissed him, he was startled, then he kissed me back.

"I love you Percy."

I love you to Anni"

Yeah that did not fly well with Chiron.

/ Okay! so that, obviously, was my first fanfic. so if you want to see more than jjst reveiw below!/

Oh and percy? Your adorable!


	2. Under the Sea

Thanks soooooo much for readjng and reviewing,

I HATE it when they make these stupid hings long so for now and future chapters...

I DONT OWN ANY THING BUT THE STORYLINE...

Percy pov

"PERSEUS JACKSON WHAT IN ZUES'S NAME ARE YOU DOING IN THIS CABIN!" Was what woke ME up last night. How about you? Did YOU wake up to a angry centaur? Chiron scared Annabeth so bad she dug her nails into my chest and it hurt like Hades.

"Percy, please get out of this cabin... NOW AND IF I HAVE TO EVER SAY THAT AGAIN THEN YOU AND MS. CHASE WILL HAVD TO DEAL WITH CONSQUENCES." Chiron growled pulling back the cover of Annabeths bed. The problem was, he onlt pulled it back a bit. All he could see was my bare back (I always sleep sithout a shirt) and it gave him the wrong idea.

"Look, its my fault, not Percys, we were talking and... umm... fell asleep." Annabeth says sitting up, and zipping up her hoodie. She stops whe she sees my shirt off. No matter how many times i try to keep that stupid thing on, it always ends up on the floor, you know the way other peoples socks do.

"Well in that case, Mr. Jackson Ms. Chase i dk not want you in each others cabins for the 30 minutes before ligbts out. I dknt want another repeat of this little incident.

****** (timeskip)

Annabeths pov

"Look Percy, im sorry, i didnt mean to get you in trouble." I say the morning after the incident.

"Its okay," Percy says throwjng his arm over my shoulders. "It was worth it."

Percy POV

When we reach breakfast everyone turns and stares, some are trying not to laugh, others like the Aphrodite cabin are looking pretty happy.

"So Jackson, you guys have fun last night? I heard Chiron from my cabin!" Clarisse says strutting over to the Athena table. "Next time can you wait till the summer session is over to have a sleepover?"

"Thats it." I say standing up and pressing Riptide against her neck, Annabeth jumps up and tries to pull it out of my hands but i have an iron grip on my sword.

"Clarisse i am tired of this crap, if you says ONE MORE THING about me or Annabeth, wait scratch that, if you say anything against ANYONE at this camp, I will personally come to your cabin, and drown you in your sleep. Got it?" I cant believe I just said that. I mean ive wanting to say that for a while but i just... snapped...

"Percy?" I turn to see Annabeth trembling she reaches over with shaking hands and gently takes Riptide.

"Whats wrong?" I ask, i was standing up for us. Is she scared of Clarisse?

"Your scary when your mad" she says still shaking slightly she puts her hands on my shoulders and guides me back to the bench. Clarisse laughs

"Your scary when your mad!" She mocks Annabeth, "God, you two are a bunch of cowards." Clarisse stalks back tto her table. She gains stares from everyone.

Annabeths POV

Later that night around the campfire, Percy slips his hand into mine and whispers, "come on, i have a surprise." It sends shivers up my spine. I dont mean to but i follow him into the shadows, but his tone makes me. We walk down to the water and out onto the pier.

"Percy, why did we come out here?" Isay turning to him just before he kisses me, we fall onto the peir and he breaks away.

"Hold your nose." Is all i hear before he rolls us into the water.

My first thought is to get tk the surface, but Percy holds me under and i hear him in my head: "Its okay Anni, yoh can breathe, I got you, its okay" Percy says pulling my hands away from my face, i quickly suck in a bit of what i thought was water, but i am breathing it.

Percy POV

"Its beautiful!" Annabeth says when i conjure a giant bubble for us to stand in. I cant help myself and i slam myseld onto her. I feel her hands in my hair. We kiss for what feels like years. I snake my arms around her waist and pull her closer.

"We should get back" she says once she catches her breathe.

"Yeah." I say and i make the bubble float up to the surface. Me and Annabeth sneak quietly to our cabins. I quickly get ready for bed and fall asleep almost instantly. But before I can close my eyes i hear a faint thought, i guess the link hasnt broken from in the water.

/that was the best surprise ever! I love him so much./

/i lovd you to Wise Girl/

/Percy?/

/the link never broke. Guess we are in each others heads now huh?/

/PERCY!.../

/goodnight Seaweed Brain./


End file.
